


HER CURSED EXISTENCE

by Laila5757



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Reborn - Freeform, Reincarnation, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila5757/pseuds/Laila5757
Summary: "𝐷𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑠𝑢𝑐𝑘𝑠"Ella Gilbert knew her life wouldn't be free of supernatural drama when her twin sister, Elena Gilbert had the same face of two devious women who killed her in her previous lives. When the Salvatores, came into town she knew it was the beginning of problems and hoped she would survive, because dying sucks, she knows it too well. What she didn't know was that she would get reunited with her family...The vampire diariesThe originals
Kudos: 17





	1. Cast

CASTING

☽ ✮ ☾  
ELLA GILBERT 

« Wᴇʟʟ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ɴᴏᴛ ᴀ Mɪᴋᴇᴀʟsᴏɴ ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ·ʀᴇ ɴᴏᴛ ʙʀᴏᴋᴇɴ﹐ sᴏᴍᴇᴛɪᴍᴇs I ғᴇᴇʟ ʟɪᴋᴇ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ᴀ Mɪᴋᴇᴀʟsᴏɴ ᴍᴇᴀɴs ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ᴄᴜʀsᴇᴅ »

☽ ✮ ☾  
NIKLAUS MIKEALSON

« Bʟᴏᴏᴅʏ ʜᴇʟʟ﹐I·ᴍ ʜᴇʟᴘɪɴɢ Tʏʟᴇʀ ʜᴇ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ғɪɴᴇ ᴅᴏɴ·ᴛ ᴡᴏʀʀʏ sɪsᴛᴇʀ »

☽ ✮ ☾  
ELIJAH MIKEALSON

« Nᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴇ ғᴏᴜɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ﹐ ᴏᴜʀ ғᴀᴍɪʟʏ ᴄᴀɴ ʙᴇ ᴡʜᴏʟᴇ ᴏɴᴄᴇ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ »

☽ ✮ ☾  
KOL MIKEALSON

« Nᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ʙᴀᴄᴋ﹐ ᴡᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ɢᴏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ʀᴇᴀʟ ғᴜɴ ᴍʏ ғᴀᴠᴏʀɪᴛᴇ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ sɪsᴛᴇʀ »

☽ ✮ ☾  
FINN MIKEALSON

« Oᴜʀ sɪʙʟɪɴɢs ᴀʀᴇ ᴍᴏɴsᴛᴇʀs﹐ ɴᴏᴡ sɪsᴛᴇʀ. ᴛʜᴇʏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇᴅ »

☽ ✮ ☾  
REBEKAH MIKEALSON

« Wᴏᴍᴇɴ ɴᴏᴡᴀᴅᴀʏs ᴅʀᴇss ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴘʀᴏsᴛɪᴛᴜᴛᴇs﹐ ᴅᴏɴ·ᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀɢʀᴇᴇ sɪsᴛᴇʀ » 

☽ ✮ ☾  
HENRIK MIKEALSON

··Wᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ɢᴏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ sᴇᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʟᴠᴇs ᴡɪᴛʜ Nɪᴋʟᴀᴜs﹐ sɪsᴛᴇʀ ʙᴜᴛ ɪᴛ ᴍᴜsᴛ ʀᴇᴍᴀɪɴ ᴀ sᴇᴄʀᴇᴛ ᴅᴏɴ·ᴛ ᴛᴇʟʟ ᴀɴʏᴏɴᴇ··

☽ ✮ ☾  
ADAM FORBES-MIKEALSON

« Nᴏ﹐ᴍᴏᴍ I ᴅᴏɴ·ᴛ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ ɢɪʀʟғʀɪᴇɴᴅ ᴡɪʟʟ ʏᴏᴜ sᴛᴏᴘ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴀɴᴅ I ᴅᴏɴ·ᴛ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴄᴀʀᴇғᴜʟ I·ᴍ ᴀ ғʀᴇᴀᴋɪɴɢ ᴠᴀᴍᴘɪʀᴇ ғᴏʀ ɢᴏᴅ·s sᴀᴋᴇ »


	2. Chapter 2

Ella Gilbert   
Eira Mikealson  
Charlotte Branson   
Emma Lockwood  
Amelia Forbes   
Rosaline Fell   
Annabelle Herald ....

it never stops 

« 𝙸 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚒𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚍, 𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚕𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 »

« 𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚎 »

« 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 » 

« 𝙰𝚌𝚝𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝙸 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚙𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚖𝚢 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛. 𝙼𝚢 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕 𝚘𝚗𝚎, 𝚊 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚕 𝚅𝚒𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚝𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚎𝚛𝚌𝚢 𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚔 »

« 𝙳𝚊𝚖𝚘𝚗...𝙸'𝚖 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 »

« 𝙸 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞. 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚊 𝚙𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚌 𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚕𝚢. 𝙽𝚘 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚂𝚝𝚎𝚏𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚟𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞 »

« 𝙰𝚗𝚗𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚎 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚞𝚡𝚞𝚛𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚌𝚝 𝚑𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚝𝚘, 𝙸'𝚖 𝚊 𝚠𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 »

« 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚋𝚎 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚢 𝙰𝚍𝚊𝚖, 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 »

« 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝙸 𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝, 𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚟𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚒𝚝 »

« 𝙽𝚘, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚍𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚜. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚂𝚊𝚕𝚟𝚊𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚋𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢 𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚍𝚍𝚜. 𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢... 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 »


	3. Chapter 3

.。o○o。.★.。o○o...

EIRA HAD A HAPPY LIFE, SHE LOVED HER SIBLINGS AND MOTHER. Her father was another story, they were all frightened by him especially her brother Niklaus who suffered hatred and abuse from their father. She didn't understand her father, Niklaus was sweet and brave, he even craved her wooden eagle which was her favorite animal, she would always carry it with her. 

Her siblings were all different and she loved them with all her heart. 

Henrik was the other half she couldn't imagine living without him, unfortunately, she would have to. They did everything together and were thick as thieves.

Her brother Finn despite being distant from them was always there for her in his own way. 

Elijah would always teach her things, she considered him to be the wisest of her siblings. he was also the one that would calm down father when she and Henrick would make a mistake, they were both frightened by him. Especially when they could see their brother's scars or hears his cries.

With Niklaus, they would make paint in secret since their father Mikael wouldn't allow it. He taught her how to mix paint with berries. He was very sweet, an artist but their father hated it. He valued strength and could not see that Klaus was strong not like her.

Kol was the funniest, they would make pranks together and he would show her magic. He taught her a few spells but she wasn't a prodigy like him. She really sucked at magic, which saddened her mother.

Rebekah was her only sister and they were always close, closer than she was to her mother, she loved it when Rebekah would braid her hair. She would put flowers in her braids and it made her feel like a princess.

She was closest to Henrik and Kol while Rebekah, Niklaus, and Elijah were always together. Finn was the odd one out, always close to their mother. He was close to sister Freya and she died when she was a child. He never recovered from her loss, and wouldn't get close to his other siblings maybe because of fear of feeling the same way he did with Freya.

They lived a happy life, until a night of a full moon when her other half died by the hand of wolves. It was like her life stopped, she couldn't breathe or eat. Her family was destroyed but her misery didn't end there. 

A week after her brother's death, Tatia a woman she hated for playing with her brother's feelings, killed her. she drowned her at the lake making it look like an accident. Sometimes she can still feel the water in her lungs, her first death still traumatizing her.

Anya her mother's friends tried to save her, thinking she failed her family had to bury another child. What Anya didn't know was that she did save her but cursed her at the same time. She wished she truly died that time, because living is harder than dying sometimes. Maybe she could have been reunited with her twin, but her curse prevented that.

The girl only 14 summers old, woke up buried, her village filled with corpses everywhere and her family gone. Thinking they were dead she killed herself unknown to her that she would activate her curse. Eira wakes up years later as a baby with a new family. She was stuck in an endless circle of misery, coming back each time she died and losing people she grew to love. She was used to it by now, losing people.

She tried many times to escape her curse, but each life she would die on her 25th birthday if not before. In her first reborn life, she died at the age of 25, and she continued to do so over and over...Apparently, the girl was even more unlucky, and some of her deaths were gruesome, to say the least. Witches couldn't save her neither could vampires, their blood not working on her. She had no other choice than to accept her miserable fate because there was no escape.


	4. ACT I

☽ ✮ ☾

𝙸𝚃 𝚆𝙰𝚂 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝙱𝙴𝙶𝙸𝙽𝙽𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝙾𝙵 𝚂𝚄𝙿𝙴𝚁𝙽𝙰𝚃𝚄𝚁𝙰𝙻 𝚃𝚁𝙾𝚄𝙱𝙻𝙴𝚂 𝚆𝙸𝚃𝙷 𝚄𝙽𝚆𝙰𝙽𝚃𝙴𝙳 𝚅𝙰𝙼𝙿𝙸𝚁𝙴𝚂 𝙵𝚁𝙾𝙼 𝙷𝙴𝚁 𝙿𝙰𝚂𝚃 𝙹𝚄𝚂𝚃 𝙱𝙴𝙲𝙰𝚄𝚂𝙴 𝙷𝙴𝚁 𝚃𝚆𝙸𝙽 𝚂𝙸𝚂𝚃𝙴𝚁 𝙷𝙰𝙳 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝚂𝙰𝙼𝙴 𝙵𝙰𝙲𝙴 𝙰𝚂 𝙺𝙰𝚃𝙴𝚁𝙸𝙽𝙴 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝚃𝙰𝚃𝙸𝙰 𝚃𝚆𝙾 𝚆𝙾𝙼𝙴𝙽 𝚂𝙷𝙴 𝙷𝙰𝚃𝙴𝙳 𝚆𝙸𝚃𝙷 𝙰𝙻𝙻 𝙷𝙴𝚁 𝙷𝙴𝙰𝚁𝚃. 𝚂𝙷𝙴 𝙹𝚄𝚂𝚃 𝚆𝙰𝙽𝚃𝙴𝙳 𝚃𝙾 𝙱𝙴 𝙻𝙴𝙵𝚃 𝙸𝙽 𝙿𝙴𝙰𝙲𝙴, 𝚂𝙷𝙴 𝙷𝙰𝙳 𝙰𝙻𝚁𝙴𝙰𝙳𝚈 𝙴𝙽𝙾𝚄𝙶𝙷 𝚃𝚁𝙾𝚄𝙱𝙻𝙴𝚂 𝙰𝚂 𝙸𝚃 𝚆𝙰𝚂. 𝙱𝚄𝚃 𝙼𝙸𝚂𝙺𝙴𝙰𝙻𝚂𝙾𝙽𝚂 𝙰𝚁𝙴 𝙲𝚄𝚁𝚂𝙴𝙳 𝚆𝙸𝚃𝙷 𝙱𝙰𝙳 𝙻𝚄𝙲𝙺 𝙸𝚃 𝙰𝙿𝙿𝙴𝙰𝚁𝚂


	5. Chapter 5

The day I died...the first time at least

.。o○o。.★.。o○o...

Eira had just lost her other half, her twin. Henrik was the person she loved most in this world and he was killed by a savage beast a few days ago. He...they were so young. Too young to die. 

She wouldn't stop crying, her sister Rebekah had been the one to console her these past few days. She always had been motherly, and Eira's own mother dealt with her grief by shutting everybody out. Looking for spells to revive Henrik but it was too late, he was dead. She hoped he was in Valhalla happy, and taken care of by their gods.

Niklaus had taken Henrik to see the wolves, and she couldn't help but hate him. She knew it wasn't his fault, he didn't want her twin's death.....but she couldn't help but think that if he hadn't taken Henrik, he would have been alive. She even wished Niklaus had died instead of Henrik and she hated herself for thinking like that because she loved her older brother. 

He had ignored her since Henrick's death, looking at her with guilt each time she would catch his gaze. She wanted to talk to him, to tell him she wasn't blaming but she would be lying. She had seen the whipping marks, and bruises caused by their father. Since Niklaus came back with Henrik's dead body, their father had been even more cruel and violent. She feared he would kill him in a fit of rage one day, and she would lose another brother. She wouldn't be able to bear it.

What she didn't know was that they were the ones who would be losing her.

Tatia, a woman enamored by not only one but two of her brother had asked her to talk privately. And even if she disliked the girl she accepted anyway because Eira was nice, naive, and innocent. She would later learn that being nice gets you killed. That no one would save her but herself, and she would have to do so for the next thousand years.

Tatia asked for their meeting to stay a secret, and like an idiot, she complied. But that was a mistake. 

"You know I love your brother right?" asked Tatia.

"Which one?" scoffed the young girl. She might have been sweet, and innocent but that didn't change the fact that she hated Tatia for playing with her brothers. They had been fighting while Elijah and Klaus were always so close. It made things tense at home and she loathed it.

Besides Tatia should be dead, like their Viking's customs expected of her. When her husband died she should have let herself die, burned as an offering to the gods. But she didn't. Mikeal called her a harlot because she disowned our customs. He would never let any of her brothers marry her for that.

" Elijah, sweetheart. You know you can't tell him about what you saw... It would break his heart and after Henrik... I don't know how he will be able to bear it.."

"So you don't want me telling my brother I saw you fucking Borjn in the woods," 

"Eira! You're too young to say such vulgar words" chastised her Tatia, outraged. But Eira had many older brothers who acted like pigs sometimes. She knew what fucking was, and she certainly understood what she saw between Borjn and Tatia.

"And I'm too sad to care" she felt empty, hollow. As she hated that Tatia had brought up Henrick with her filthy mouth. She has so much hatred in her since her twin's death.

"But you will keep it a secret? Please Eira" she pleaded.

Eira sighed " I'm sorry Tatia but I have to tell him the truth. He has the right to know"

"No! Stop" yelled Tatia after her when she started leaving. Eira suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head, Tatia had hit her with a rock, leaving her injured. She was bleeding. The girl fell to the ground, touching her head in pain. She tried to get up and leave but Tatia pushed her, and she fell near the river.

"I'm sorry" she heard Tatia say remorsefully. 

Disoriented she tried to get up once again, but Tatia grabbed her head and smashed it in the water. She was drowning her. Despite her efforts, she couldn't get her attacker off her. She started to feel weaker and water-filled her lungs.

Then she died leaving her family with the burden of losing another child.

☽ ✮ ☾

Eira woke up, gasping for hair. She realized she was buried as if she was dead. But then she remembered what had happened with Tatia. She did die, so how was this possible?

She raised herself from her own grave, dirty and trembling. Next to were two other graves, Henrick's and her mother's. No, her mother couldn't be dead. This was a nightmare.

The girl wandered around her village. It was destroyed. Dead bodies everywhere and none of her family members were in sight. Hell, she was even wishing to see her brute of father even if she loathed him. Because his presence was better than that dreadful silence and those bodies.

"Eira" she heard a surprised voice behind her. It was Anya looking at with a stunned face.

Eira run-up to her, and hugged the familiar face. The only left living in their village apparently. She cried " Anya..I-how-I died-what happened here? Why is everybody dead?"

"Come with me," said the soft voice of Anya. She was always nice to her or her sibling, like a second mother. She took her to her home, and it wasn't the first time she had been here. She used to come with Rebekah when they would fetch herbs for their mother.

Anya gave a bath, to the resurrected girl. She dressed her as Eira couldn't stop shivering. Then she gave her a cup of Vervain, it was her favorite tea.

"My sweet child, when we found your body in the river..." said Anya sadly " Your mom was destroyed and I attempted a spell to bring you back to us. I was mistaken and believed I failed so we had to bury you. Eira you've been dead for weeks, almost a month"

Eira was surprised by the news, for her to felt like merely minutes ago she was murdered. " I feel different.." started Eira " I feel empty, hollow and it hurts"

Anya urgently went to fetch one of her potions and put it in Eira's tea "Here sweet Eira, this is for the pain. You'll feel better"

Eira nodded and drunk her tea, trembling. It was hard for her to drink after being drowned but she forced herself. She did feel better, the pain was gone but the numbness, the emptiness was still here, unfortunately.

"What happened? Where is family?" asked the teenager though she dreaded the answer.

Anya bit her lip and lied. She couldn't tell her siblings were now monsters. She wanted ro ensure Eira a normal life. Who says they could control their blood thirst around her? She had to protect her, and Eura was still a child. What good would it be for her to know her siblings were still alive when she couldn't be with them?

"There was a raid sweetheart. They killed everybody. I just survived because I was visiting my daughter" Anya had left to see her daughter as soon as Esther has stolen her immortality spell. She couldn't stay around the monsters her friend had created.

Eira was shocked. 

"But I only saw mom's grave, not the others" 

"They burnt the bodies, I'm sorry" lied Anya again.

Eira cried out. She felt even more hollow than before because she was left all alone. They were all dead. 

"You can live, with me. I will take care of you"

Eira nodded but she was far away. She just wanted to be left alone. Her siblings were all dead and she knew she could not bear living with this pain.

"Can I be left alone?" asked Eira in a low voice 

"Of course child, if you need anything don't hesitate," said Anya with a smile before leaving.

When the girl was left alone, she found no choice but to end it. Her family was dead and she was left alone. There was nothing left for her, and she wanted to be with Henrik, her other half. She couldn't imagine continuing her life, be happy after losing everything. She was an orphan.

So she killed herself. 

This time she was dying by her own choice, not murdered by a devious woman trying to keep her secrets hidden. At least, the bitch had died during the raid. She guessed it was Karma...

However, she wasn't at peace with neither of her siblings nor her parents. She woke in the body of a baby, the same day of her first birth. She continued to have the same birthday in each of her reincarnations. She had a new name, a new family, and a new life. An endless circle of rebirth followed, some pleasant while others were a true nightmare...


End file.
